the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Scoob!/Trivia
Trivias for Scoob! Trivia * This film is the first time that Shaggy is voiced by someone other than Matthew Lillard (who portrayed Shaggy in the live action films and became the character's current voice since 2010) since Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) 11 years prior. * This will be the first animated Scooby-Doo movie to be in theaters. * This is the first time since A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) that Fred Jones is not voiced by Frank Welker. * Mark Wahlberg's first animated film. * With the exception of Frank Welker (who is reprising Scooby-Doo), none of the current voice actors of the Scooby-Doo characters from straight-to-DVD films and TV appearances in Traditionally Animated form reprise their roles in this fully CGI film. * This is the first time in a theatrical film where Shaggy is played by someone other then Matthew Lillard. * This will be the first Scooby-Doo movie in Digital 3D, Real D 3D, and IMAX 3D. * On September 6, 2017, Dax Shepard was attached as a director and co-writer during early development, despite his lack of experience with animation. * Zac Efron's second theatrically released animated film, after The Lorax (film) (2012). * First theatrical Scooby-Doo film where Frank Welker voices Scooby. While he did not reprise his role in the live action films, he was still part of the cast providing the vocal effects for some of the monsters like the Spooky Island Creatures. * Amanda Seyfried's second theatrically released animated film, after Epic (2013 film) (2013). * Ken Jeong's seventh animated film, after Despicable Me (2010), Despicable Me 2 (2013), Turbo (film) (2013), Penguins of Madagascar (2014), Norm of the North (2016), and Wonder Park (2019). * Mark Wahlberg and Amanda Seyfried previously appeared together in Ted 2 (2015), 5 years earlier. * This is the first Warner Animation Group movie to feature the new Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group fanfare at the start of the film. * The first Warner Animation Group movie to use the normal Warner Animation Group logo since The Lego Batman Movie (2017) and Smallfoot (film) (2018), The 2 movies have WAG logo variants. * Warner Animation Group's seventh film to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio after The Lego Movie (2014), Storks (2016), The Lego Batman Movie (2017), The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017), Smallfoot (2018), and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). * This is Tony Cervone's first movie to have a theatrical release. * Tracy Morgan's sixth time voice acting in a theatrical film, after G-Force (2009), Rio (2011 film) (2011), Rio 2 (2014), The Boxtrolls (2014), and The Star (2017 film) (2017). * The first Warner Animation Group film to have "Warner Animation Group presents". * This is the first Warner Animation Group film to be scored by Junkie XL. * This is the first Warner Bros.' animated film to be scored by Junkie XL. * Gina Rodriguez' fourth time voice acting in a theatrically released animated film, after The Star (2017 film) (2017), Ferdinand (film) (2017) and Smallfoot (film) (2018), the latter of which is also from Warner Bros. Pictures * This is the first Warner Animation Group film of the 2020s. * Gina Rodriguez and Tracy Morgan's second animated film together, after The Star (2017 film) (2017), 3 years prior. * The first Warner Animation Group to not be released on February and September. * This is Warner Animation Group's second film to use an opening title after The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). * This is the first Warner Animation Group film to released in May. * Warner Animation Group's 7th feature film. * First fully animated Reboot to a live-action Hanna-Barbera film franchise. * 1492 Pictures's first animated film. * Atlas Entertainment's first animated film. * Warner Animation Group's first film to not be animated feature created by Animal Logic and Sony Pictures Imageworks, as this film was animated by Reel FX Creative Studios. * Will Forte's first theatrically released animated film outside the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Lego Movie franchises. * Amanda Seyfried and Tracy Morgan previously appeared together in The Clapper (2017), 3 years prior. * Jason Isaacs's second theatrically released animated film, after Cars 2 (2011), 9 years prior. * Kiersey Clemons's first animated film. * This is the first Warner Animation Group film to be animated feature created by Reel FX. * From the imagination of Hanna-Barbera, the director of The Emoji Movie (2017) and the creators of The Lego Movie (2014), Storks (2016), The Lego Batman Movie (2017), The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017), Smallfoot (2018) and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). Category:Trivia